


Taking Initiative

by Papapaya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaya/pseuds/Papapaya
Summary: For kinktober 2018 day 1 with the prompt deepthroating.





	Taking Initiative

Red wanted to impress Stretch. He never knew why he had that impulse or what kicked it off in the first place but he wanted to surprise him, to give him something more than anyone ever had or could.

Sure, they’d made out before while drunk off their minds but it was only in the heat of the moment, this was different because Red had thought a lot about it and he knew what he wanted to do. This wasn’t going to be for some momentary need for physical contact, he wanted more.

He had been praised for it by his former partners but even without that, he knew damn well he was good with his mouth, he could tell just by throwing a glance at their face. He wanted to see that face on Stretch, his jaw slacked and his breath hot and heavy.

They weren’t drunk now but Red might as well have been, he was feeling hazy from anticipation.

It was difficult to focus on the TV in front of them when they sat so close on the couch, Stretch always made sure there wasn’t much of a gap between them, his arm resting on the back of the couch, behind Red.

Neither of them made a move for a long time and Red finally decided it was time to break the silence. “This shit is boring.”

Stretch looked over immediately and cocked a brow, a lazy smile stretched across his face. “Well, let’s do somethin’ fun, then. Got any better ideas?”

Red didn’t answer, he thought for a second before getting up. Stretch watched curiously as he sank to his knees smoothly before him. It was just as Red had imagined it, this big guy had no idea what was about to hit him.

The hiss of the zipper drowned the low noise of voices from the TV and Stretch’s eye sockets widened a little as Red’s fingers went right for his pelvis, working on the hard surface gently and trying to coax his magic into existence. A hand came to rest and Red’s shoulder and he was momentarily distracted, his gaze snapping up and meeting the orange eye lights.

“Easy, there… what are you up to?” Stretch spoke in a low, smooth voice.

Red felt a little nervous but he didn’t falter, he met the expression with feigned confidence and a cocky laugh. “Oh, c’mon, just relax.”

It didn’t take long for the magic to spark and thicken under his hands, the soft orange glow dancing between his phalanges. He pressed on the magic, shaping it easily and allowing it to take form. The size took him by surprise, it was a lot bigger than he imagined but he refused to let that make him doubt himself.

Red dragged his tongue up the bottom of his cock slowly, watching Stretch draw in a sharp breath and tighten his hold on his shoulder. The reaction made him even more eager and he licked up further, taking a steady hold of the base of his dick as he licked up the head, pressing on the tip.

He parted his sharp teeth wider to make sure they were out of the way, then slowly pushed the head of his cock into his mouth, his small red eye lights focusing on Stretch who leaned back and began to pant.

He’d seen nothing yet.

Red leaned in and held on to Stretch’s leg with his free hand, slowly putting his weight forwards to push him further inside, his length quickly filling all the space within his mouth.

Stretch couldn’t push him away, couldn’t protest to this because he didn’t want to. All he could do was whisper a low “shit” as he felt the magic tighten around his cock.

Hearing him curse made Red shudder and he could feel his own magic starting to form without his bidding. Deciding to focus on Stretch, he bobbed his head slowly, pushing him a little further each time. 

The reactions had made him feel confident but he had only gotten about half of his length down so far.

Stretch’s hand dug into the stained couch as Red eased the head of his cock down his throat. His hazy eyes were wide in admiration, a soft chuckle pushing up his throat. “Shoulda turned off the TV long ago.”

He could try to be smug all he wanted but Red could hear that faint shiver in his voice, he could feel the tense grip on him. He swallowed around him and pulled back enough to suck in a deep breath. Time to shut up.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Red forced himself down, burying his cock within his tight throat, going deeper until he could feel the bone of his pelvis under his aching maw and finally, Stretch moaned, loud and clear. A drawn-out, low sound and nothing could have felt better than hearing that, Red was sure. 

He stayed there for a good while, just feeling him the thick magic stretching his jaw and pushing his throat open, tears stinging in the corners of his sockets and drool slipping between his sharp teeth.

When the need for air became too much, he pulled back and felt Stretch move his hand, resting it on top of Red’s skull. His teary eyes came up to meet his gaze. There was something within those honey eye lights, a spark of hunger that had only just awakened.

“A little more, Cherry.”

Red shivered as Stretch pet him like a dog and yet, he didn’t even consider stopping, he pushed right back down with the help of Stretch’s hand pressing on his skull gently.

He swallowed a few more times around him when his cock was down his throat again, looking up at the tall skeleton who met him with a strained expression. His hand tensed on his skull and suddenly he felt bursts of thick cum spilling down his throat.

“That’s it,” Stretch mumbled as his body shook. “Attaboy.”

Red felt like he was melting, he’d set out to overwhelm this confident guy but now it was him staring up at Stretch with nothing but complete devotion.

The pressure on his skull suddenly lightened and Red pulled away, sucking in deep breaths of fresh air and wiping at the mess of drool and tears on his face. He was interrupted when he felt hands cup his face.

“Red,” Stretch spoke calmly and their eyes met. “You’re amazing.”


End file.
